Disk drives typically include a disk clamp that provides a disk clamping force for holding one or more disks to a hub. Thus, disk clamping is becoming more and more important not only for regular HDD performance but also under extreme conditions such as operational shock and non-operational shock. A reliable clamping force may maintain the integration of the whole disk pack, preventing the disk from separating or sliding under shock event. A reliable clamping force also helps limit the disk deflection, avoiding the disk contact with other components including arms, cover, base and suspensions under low G shock.
With increasingly thinner HDD design, disk clamping design may become challenging due to limitations of smaller form factors.
There is therefore a need for an improved disk clamp.